Nightmare
Nightmare is an Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its colour palette consists of pink, green, red, black, and white. This Element is a strong but slow Element. The spells of this Element usually take more than 10 seconds to recharge, but if hit, they will do very high damage. It is Purchasable element, that costs 900 Diamonds, the highest amount for a singular non-fusion element. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defence. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. Player Opinions: * Damage: Very High * Speed: Slow * Defence: Above Average Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Player Rating Nightmare is considerably strong at both medium and far range and is equipped with stuns although the spells are slow and are capable of taking players by surprise. Though its spells are strong, they are slow and cannot change their hit directions in very short time. This element is considered not worth its 900 diamond cost, but can be worked in combos. Spells Horrifying Heads "Shoots several skulls in rapid fire that steal some of the damage you do." * Horrifying Heads is a multi-projectile spell. The caster shoots many purple-pink skulls that create pink and purple explosions with white lightning flashing inside it. Players hit would be dealt medium damage. The user would be healed by 8 health points if the bullets hit another player, regardless if they are in the caster's Party (if they have one) or not. Skeleton Swarm "Creates a swarm of skeletons that surround you and attack nearby players." * Skeleton Swarm is a body transformation spell. This spell summons 3 skulls, one purple, one red, and one black. The skeletons would shoot nearby players that could potentially do high damage ** Tip: Stay away if someone is using this. Try to use ranged spells to take them out when they wasted their mana on it. Use Travelling Spells if you are using this spell to get closer to your opponent. ** Note: This is one of the attacks that is actually not slow and wherever it goes, the player will always lose health. ** Note: '''The skeleton heads are able to detect and shoot players using Spectral Embodiment. '''Skeleton Grab "Summons a skeleton that spawns where you click that drags the nearest player and attacks." * Skeleton grab is a close-range spell. This spell summons a skeleton from the ground. A nightmare symbol would appear on the ground before the skeleton is summoned. The summoned skeleton would stand on grey pads that expand below its feet then fade away. The skeleton is also gray. ** Tip: '''Use a travelling spell to escape from this as it can deal heavy damage, as well as make you vulnerable to their next attack. '''Bloodcurdling Blast "Shoots a blast that damages and freezes your enemy in fear." * Bloodcurdling Blast is a projectile spell. This shoots a large bullet that will freeze your opponent. The colour of the ground and sky will be inverted and medium damage would be done. ** Tip: Dodge this bullet if you can. Other players will use high-damaging spells while you're paralyzed. Nightmare (Ultimate) "User springs into the air and traps other players inside floating orbs which then are attacked by large skull projectiles that deal high damage and heal the magic caster." * User elevates into the air and encases themselves in a purple/dark purple ball. Other players would also be elevated, but higher than user, and encased in purple balls. Then, the pink ball starts shooting skulls at the players while healing the user. People who elevated and are in the caster's party will not be hurt, but the caster will still be healed. ** Approximately 600-1000 damage, depending on your power *** Tip: Run away when you see this Ultimate being activated as the caster will hit the ground before you and will have a chance to use another spell before you fall. *** Note: Only players that are near the caster of this spell when it's activated will be elevated; players who come there during the spell would not be elevated, unlike Hell's Core and Gravitational Pull Trivia * Nightmare, Space, Phoenix and Time is the only double-colored element and one of the four multi-colored elements, the other one being Spectrum. * Nightmare's ultimate is the only ultimate in the game that will heal allies if they are caught in it * Nightmare is one of the two element that alter other players' perspectives without blinding them, the other one being Time. * Nightmare had the longest waiting time between announcement and release. This was apparently due to inactive devs. * Nightmare is the first non fusion element to be a Superior element. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements